So Yesterday
by Sweet Roses
Summary: When Wufei suddenly flips out at Duo for being so cheery, Quatre is set on geting the two closer together. It’s everyone’s weekend and theyre all going away to spend it on the colonies while Duo and Wufei are still at the safe house.
1. Comfortable Liar

Chapter 1  
Comfortable Liar

Broad is the sea  
The salt enters the wound  
My take on you is simple  
Time spent waiting off shore  
The calm before the storm  
My take from you is simple

* * *

The silence that filled the safe house was unnerving. Even though the four other gundam pilots, Quatre, Heero, Wufei and Trowa, would all deny it, they liked having Duo's cheery voice around to fill the emptiness. It was as soon as Duo set his foot in the door that they would just end up wishing for him to leave again. Also, this unbearable heat wave that was carpeting the area at the time wasn't helping in anyone's spirits either. They were too bothered to do anything. Quatre and Trowa were playing a wholesome game of chess, while Heero typed away at his laptop…doing something. Wufei, well he was no where to be found, but he was most likely sitting, sulking, as usual, looking as if he was trying to find an inner-self or something.

'That is the third game in a row Trowa.' Quatre said in awe as Trowa got his third win.

'Your just not paying enough attention, Quatre, that's all' he replied simply. 'I think it is about time for something to eat, would you two like something as well?' he asked looking at both Quatre and then at Heero's back with a stoic refection in his eyes.

'Anything will be fine.' Heero murmured, and continued to tap on his laptop.

'We should make something easy, Trowa, I'll help you.' Quatre stood up off the chair he was sitting in while he was playing chess. 'I think salads would be great. We wouldn't want to really heat up the house anymore than it already is with the stove being in use. By the way, where is Wufei?'

'If he wants something, he'll make it himself. He doesn't like favors from anyone so don't bother trying to be nice Quatre.' Heero told him in his famous emotionless voice.

'We just have to give him time. I'm sure he'll warm up to us as time goes on……… we just have to show him that we're here and that we care.'

'Quatre, he's only willing to fight 'with us' if you must, because we are stronger this way. It has nothing to do with friendship with him, it has to do with pride.' Heero spat out suddenly, never turning around to face them.

'But-' Quatre started but noticed Trowa's look to just drop it. Quatre sighed and continued into the kitchen.

'I just don't see why he is so bitter at times. Duo seems to be the only one he gets along with and that is a diminutive amount.' He went to the fridge and took out some cold cuts, lettuce and the margarine, while Trowa fetched the bread.

* * *

Duo stretched at he walked up to the safe house. Hiding his gundam wasn't bad enough, but no one was there to pick him up. He was really looking forward to a nice ride home, but instead he had to walk the rough terrain.

'My gundam is going to need some serious repairs' Duo thought to himself as he finally walked in the door at 5:30 in the morning. Wufei was sitting at the table looking refreshed and drinking something out of a steaming mug. He was barley startled when the tired and dirty looking Duo opened the door.

'What are you still doing up?' Duo asked quite upset.

'I got up at five Duo, why are you so late?' ha questioned.

'Why am I so late? Is that a trick question? I'm so LATE cause someONE didn't come and pick me up!' He shouted angrily, throwing his small bag to the ground and walking to the stairs. 'You're lucky I'm tired.' He pointed his finger threateningly at him. Wufei just merely nodded.

'You should have something to eat Duo, would you like me to make you something?'

Duo stopped dead in his tracks. 'Did you just offer to do something nice for me?'

Wufei rolled his eyes and then said, 'I don't have to. I just thought that maybe you'd like something to eat after such a long mission.'

Duo came back down stairs in a brighter mood then he was two minuets ago. 'Are you serious? That's awesome… …… I would like-'

'Your getting eggs and toast.' Wufei told him arrogantly.

'Wow, you read my mind!' said Duo sitting down at the kitchen table crossing his arms on it and lying his head down on them.

'Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?' Duo inquired looking up with wide violet eyes.

Wufei froze for a minuet. 'I thought you might be hungry, and it's the best I could do since I feel terrible for making you walk home by yourself.' He walked over to the toaster and put two pieces of toast in and pushed it down.

'Is that so? Well that's even better than being picked up! Home cooked meals how I missed the.' Duo rambled on.

'How do you want your eggs?'

'Runny, without that slim on the top. You know what I'm talking about!' he all but shouted.

'Duo you baka! Keep it down.'

Over in the corner Duo's toast popped and Wufei went to butter it. After he was finished with the toast he placed it on a plate and put the eggs on it as well and placed it in front of Duo. He looked absolutely love-stricken at the food in front of him and Wufei rolled his eyes and took a chair near him to finish off his tea.


	2. Times Like These

**Chapter 2  
****Times Like these**

I am a one-way motorway  
I'm the one that drives away  
then follows you back home  
I am a street light shining  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
burning off alone.

* * *

By the time seven in the morning rolled around, Duo was lying sprawled on the couch in the living room, a soft glow from the television illuminating the dark room. Wufei was sitting in a chair reading and occasionally contemplated carry Duo up stairs whenever he snored.

Wufei peeked his eyes over the book and nudged Duo with his foot. 'Be quiet baka.' He threatened to air. He heard a soft yawn from the top of the stairs and looked up to see who it was.

Quatre came down wearing his housecoat and blue fluffy slippers. His aqua eyes looked around the room and set on Duo. Finally is dawned on him that he forgot about picking him up. 'Did you get him?'

'No, apparently everyone forgot.'

'I feel so awful. I forgot he was coming home last night.' Quatre sat down at the table.

'More like a couple of hours ago. He walked back.'

Quatre went to the fridge and got himself a glass of milk. 'He walked all that way?' he said with saddened eyes.

'It doesn't really matter anyway, he's able to take care of himself I'm sure.' Wufei went back to reading his book.

'So, what are you going to be doing this week-end Wufei?'

'Does it really matter?'

'No, I guess not, I was trying to make conversation.' Sighed Quatre.

'Nothing.' He answered blankly. 'Everything hurts his feelings. How can he really be a gundam pilot?' He thought while looking perplexedly at the page in front of him, not even reading the words.

'Wufei?' asked Quatre. He looked up a little shocked. When Quatre didn't say anything he asked, 'What?'

Quatre sighed again and put some bread in the toaster. 'What are you really fighting for? It can't be peace.'

'Mainly peace. I fight for the good of the colonies. Those who oppose me will die. But I also fight for personal reasons.'

Quatre nodded. 'Ok.'

Both looked to the staircase as they heard the noise of the other two getting up and walking downstairs.

'Good Morning you two' Quatre sang out to the two. Trowa nodded and Heero didn't show anything sign of hearing. He walked straight to the cupboard.

'What's going on down here?' Heero asked pouring himself a glass of juice.

'Hm? Oh nothing. We're we too loud.'

'Yes! You're all too loud. I can't get any sleep.' Duo whined into the couch and rolling over so he was on his side facing the couch.

'Go up stairs then.' Trowa offered.

'Well, I might as well just stay up, I don't think I can get back to sleep anyway!'

* * *

'Why is he so cheery? What does he have to be excited about? We're in a war and it sounds like he's at the circus or something. It's ridicules. People die in wars and he's LAUGHING. This whole house thing is insipid too, we shouldn't be here relaxing.' Thought Wufei bitterly.

Everyone was eating dinner. Wufei had barley touched his, he was too busy complaining about the talking Duo. No one was really listening, with the exception of Quatre. Wufei wasn't really paying attention either he was busing himself with his thoughts and starring at the bowl of sugar on the table when Duo waved his hand in front of his face saying, 'You hoo, Wufei are you alright?'

'He doesn't deserve to be so happy all the time.' he grabbed Duo's wrist and in a swift movement had pinned him to the floor and was yelling some Chinese gibberish and punching him. Duo was shouting back and trying to block the blows when Heero and Trowa pulled off the flailing Wufei.

There was a loud noise from behind them and they all looked towards Quatre who was standing up. Apparently, he had slammed his mug down on the table.

'What is WRONG with you? Honestly, you're acting like a child. What did he do? Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING! I'm sick of this, completely sick of this. We are going to get along Wufei, all of us. There was no reason to lash out like that. I don't know what it is but after the first day you have this grudge against Duo but it's going to stop. Right now.' Quatre was shouting and was red in the cheeks now. Everyone just stared. The back of Wufei's shirt in Trowa's grasp and his left arm in Heero's, Duo propping himself off the floor with his elbows all just………staring.

'Is that understood?' he inquired. They all nodded with plain faces. 'Now, since you don't have plans Wufei, you and Duo are staying here and are going to get along. And if I find out that either of you didn't listen to me……… you both will be paying dearly.' His words intimidated everyone enough to just nod……… everyone except Duo that is.

'Wait a minute,' he said rubbing his jaw and getting up off the floor. 'When did I become a part of your little charade?' he asked.

'When he was bashing your head into the floor, that's when.'

'But I have plans for tomorrow too ya' know! You guys aren't the only ones who wanna go back to the colonies.'

'If you hadn't realize, we don't have much time for vacations.' Wufei snapped, tugging his arm loose.

'It's not good to over-saturate yourself.' Quatre said soothingly for the first time since the brawl started. 'You must take some time off or else.'

'Unless you're Heero Yuy.' Said Duo matter-of-factly. They all looked at him, 'shut up will you' written on their faces. 'Well, I'm sure being on vacation doesn't involve a laptop, breaking in somewhere and killing people does it?' he asked coolly. Quatre rolled his eyes.

'This isn't about him anyway. Stop changing the subject.'

'Okay, you're talking about being immature………what are you going to do spy on us?' Wufei growled while leaning on the counter.

'We'll think of something.' Trowa said. He was leaning against the wall right beside the doorway that led to the leaving room.

Heero, sometime in the conversation had managed to make himself scarce, Duo was sitting on the edge of the table, back facing Quatre and was on the other side of the kitchen sitting on a backwards chair. He cleared his throat auditable and Duo looked behind himself.

'Yes?' he asked with a coy smile.

'I'm serious, you know, as a team we-'

'I'm not part of your little "team" dream ok?' Wufei interjected.

'Yeah… why are you still here. You just can't turn your back can you?' Quatre's voiced was a little raised, but he wasn't shouting. Wufei didn't know how to answer that question so he just scowled instead. In the middle of this Duo decided to go out into the living room, along with Trowa.

'This was a great dinner.' He mused, voice dripping with sarcasm. Quatre got up and left for the living room also. Wufei was left in the kitchen to flounder in what a stupid action he had taken. Being the only one left in the kitchen he decided to tidy it up and then go to bed……… and maybe just sleep the weekend away.


	3. Perfect Day

* * *

Chapter 3  
Perfect day

Sun's up, it's a little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say, they say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age  
Well I am!

* * *

Quatre sat on the edge of his bed staring at the floor he could see between his socked feet. He wasn't seething any longer; he had taken time to cool off. He was always the cool one, always keeping a cool head about things. He tried to do so, but when Wufei had flipped out at Duo for no apparent reason he lost it. Quatre was sick of Wufei being so pushy towards them, he was always so bitter. More so to Duo……… it was as if Wufei had anticipated Duo's return so he could be nice to him one day and mean the next. He didn't understand no matter how hard he tried.

Quatre's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He obliged to the access of whoever it was at the door. A head popped through the door, green eyes filled with concern. Quatre smiled when he saw Trowa.

'Are you still coming with me to see Catherine tomorrow?' he asked shutting the door behind him and making his way to sit down on the edge of the bed.

'Yes, that's the plan.' He smiled. 'I'm sorry Trowa, I'm just so confused right now, I'm acting like a mother hen……… they're not children, he's just acting like one.'

'I know,' he soothed. 'You make it sound that everything is your fault.' He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head between his shoulder blades.

'They're not even going to listen to me, what am I thinking.' Quatre whispered. Trowa smiled inwardly and removed his head and turned Quatre's head to face him.

'You're pretty scary when your mad Quatre, I know I wouldn't want to mess with you.' He kissed his neck softly.

'We better get to bed, Trowa if we want to get up in the morning.' Quatre said.

'Alright.' He said and gave him a quick kiss. He got up and walked to the door.

'Goodnight Trowa.' He smiled.

'Goodnight.' He answered back.

* * *

Duo awoke at one thirty in the afternoon. Being up the whole time when he was on his missions and then yesterday getting barley any sleep didn't help much. The house was quiet, as per normal, but today the quietness felt empty. He felt as If he was alone and there was no one there to help him if something would have happened. He just lay there staring at the ceiling, listening for any sound of movement or the television.

'Wufei must have left. That's predictable he doesn't want to listen to anyone.' He pondered as he rolled over so his feet were dangling off the bed. 'I should go call Hilde and tell her I won't be able to make it there.' he frowned. 'If Wufei isn't here then………' He walked to the bathroom to have his morning shower among other necessary things.

* * *

Wufei walked through the door wearing a pair of jogging shorts and white tee shirt. On the couch he could see a towel wrapped around the head of Duo holding his hair. He was sitting on the couch, arm draped over the back of it.

'Hey WuFei, I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about Quatre's death threats. What were you doing?'

Wufei rolled his eyes, 'what does it look like I was doing? I was running.' He said sarcastically.

Duo shifted around on the couch until both his arms were dangling over the back of the couch. 'I think it's that mailman.' Duo scowled while looking through the window at the mailman across the street. 'Quatre probably hired him to make sure we get along and don't leave.' The mailman was crossing the street to their house. 'Look at his shifty eyes… and how he's waving at me.' Duo hung his head over the couch and unwrapped the towel around his head and flipped his hair back. Wufei's cheeks suddenly felt hot. No one has ever seen his hair down.

'I'm going to have a shower okay. Need to use the washroom?' Wufei asked already halfway up the stairs.

'Not yet.' He said, brushing his hair. Wufei nodded and continued his way upstairs.

Wufei shut the door behind him and rubbed his eyes. 'What was that all about?' he asked himself quietly. He turned on the water and let it run over his hands until he got the right temperature. He then pealed off his cloths and carelessly put the hair tie around his wrist and stepped into the shower. He let the cool water run over his face and body. It felt nice especially over his flushed face. He kept asking himself why he felt that in his abdomen. It was unusual, weird and different. Especially for him he kept thinking.

His shower was quick. He dried off partially and then wrapped it around his waist. He bent over and dried his hair off, hung the towel over the shower curtain pole and then opened the door to go get dressed in his room. Walking out in the hall he noticed no television only the quite talking of Duo downstairs in what seemed like the kitchen. Knowing that he SHOULD have gotten dressed before he went to down to ease his curiosity he just couldn't help it……… and just a peak wouldn't matter.

He slowly stepped on each stair, using stealth and making sure not to make any noise on the stairs. He peaked around the corner and saw Duo leaning on the doorway that attaches the kitchen and the living room. He wasn't talking very loudly or too quiet……… actually he was talking quite normally. Wufei leaned over the railing a little more and saw that he was talking on the phone. He presumed it was Hilde and went back up stairs to his room to get dressed. He had gotten his clothing on when Duo started shouting for him.

'What do you want Maxwell?' he asked loud enough for him to hear him though the door.

'Come down here. I have a……… proposition for you.' He walked out of his bedroom and was putting a sweatshirt on and asked,'A proposition?'

'Well, sorta.' Duo confessed. Wufei noticed that he had put his hair back into his famous tress that trailed down his back.

'Sort of?'

'Well, I just got off the phone with an old friend,' Wufei nodded, humoring Duo. 'And he said that if we DO go down to the bar, he'll let us buy drinks.'

'One thing, it's illegal to drink underage and we're underage, and second I don't drink.'

'Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?'

'We could get fined you idiot.'

'Right, one night. Get to know each other better.'

'I don't want to know you better.' Wufei spat. He walked down stairs the rest of the way and plunked himself in a chair. Duo came up behind him and leaned on the chair with his arms crossed.

'Aw, sure ya do……… deep down inside you know it. Besides, I'm sure Quatre's going to hunt us down kill us if we don't at least pretend to get along.'

'Drinking underage will be a great way to get to know each other Maxwell.'

'So mean. Well, we could always just sit here and talk. You know,' he said stretching his arms and flopping down on the couch, one leg over the arm and the other one over the side.

'When I was younger I-'

'Okay, I'll go. I don't need to know your life stories.' Duo beamed and sat up.

'Great! Lets go!'

'Now?' Wufei got up and went into the kitchen, 'I'm eating first……… aren't you hungry? It's almost lunch.'

'I already ate, but lunch would be nice.' He laid back down on the couch and put his hands behind his head to act like a pillow. Wufei brought his shoulder length hair back into a tight ponytail near the nape of his neck and tied it with the tie he had around his wrist.

'I'm just having a salad. Is that what you want?' Duo made a face of absolute poison.

'SALAD? Well, as long as I don't have to make it, I'll eat it I guess.' He said.

* * *

'This is a bar? It's so family restaurant.' Said Wufei looking at the so-called bar. "Finnegan's" read the sign in bold white letters on a deep green background. The doors that led in were made of fine wood and glass windows. They both walked in they walked to the back of the restaurant and up the stairs that led to the bar.

'Don't be fooled, that is how I learned about this place.' Duo said. 'You're so sheltered you know.' He joked and Wufei glared at him. Duo nudged him a little, 'you know, I was just kidding………learn to take a joke, especially from me.'

'I'll remember that.' He said and smiled slightly.

'Good evening, my old friend.' Come the gruff voice of a man behind the counter. Duo's head turned and his expression brightened even more (if that's even possible). The man behind the counter was slightly built yet a little overweight. He had jet-black hair starting to go grey, and dark brown eyes that looked dull, as if he's seen too many bar fights in his old age that sunk back a into his head. His face had far too many wrinkles, and a couple of small, yet noticeable scars.

'Trey!' He shouted arms outstretched to show some gesture. He hopped up on the bar stool and motioned for Wufei to do the same. Trey looked skeptical at Wufei the moment he sat on the stool.

'And who might this fine man be?' Wufei turned his head to look the man directly in the face.

'Oh? This is-'

'I'm Wufei Chang.' He stated almost proudly, interrupted Duo.

'Well then, nice to meet such a good-looking man as yerself. And what business what might you boys have in a bar such as this.' Wufei leaned back a bit from the man behind the counter. He knew he wouldn't trust this man for a long while.

'We're just here, to get to know each other better.' Duo said leaning on one hand.

'Oh?' The man raised his head a little and looked down at the two boys. 'Is that the case? You boys here on a little,' He leaned in closer and put his head in between them. 'Date?' Wufei blushed and his grew wide. Duo just laughed.

'No! We're just friends. That's all' Wufei all but shouted.

'Calm yerself. I only be joking with ye.' He turned around, Wufei noticed that he had ponytail that was half the length of Duo's and looked like it needed a good washing. 'So what it'll be mates?' Wufei looked at Duo, unaware of what to really get.

'Some good ale, Trey.'

'Aye, that is a fine choice.' He bent down and grabbed two mugs and then filled them up. 'They be on the house.' He walked down to the other side to start serving the other customers. Wufei brought the glass up to his nose and sniffed. He quickly brought it away and his expression twisted. Duo, who was in the middle of drinking, saw this through the corner of his eye lowered his glass and let out a stifled laugh.

'It's an acquired taste Wufei.'

'I don't feel much like getting acquired with it.'

'How about getting acquainted with it?' Duo said slyly. He looked at him and cocked his brow. He brought the ale up to his lips and took a small sip. He places his mug back down and frowned, sticking out his tongue. Duo laughed. 'It isn't THAT bad.'

'You want something worse?'

'Worse I can barley stand this and you want to give me something worse……… great.'

'Ah, shush and drink it. It does get better.' Wufei looked at him with a death glare, but Duo had already turned his attention back to his almost finished drink. Wufei brought the cup back and started drinking it again. 'Duo was right, it does get better.' Wufei thought taking another swig. 'Somewhat.'

TWO HOURS AND FIVE DRINKS LATER

'C'mon……… no this way.' Duo sighed trying to drag the drunken Wufei out of the bar. 'If I had of known that you couldn't hold your alcohol, I would have suggested a trip to the zoo instead.'

'Jus' one more Duuuuuuo.' He slurred quietly, while Duo was pushing the doors opened he tried to stagger back to the bar vendors. Duo was a little fuzzy, but he knew how much he could hold but driving home with Wufei wasn't going to be fun.

'No this way you idiot.' He dragged him by the arm out of the bar before he could make a fool of himself.

'Please… Wufei you are a real bastard when you're drunk. Even more so when your not.'

'I'm not THAT drunk.' He declared removing his arm around Duo that was keeping his up and stood still before he almost fell. 'I just………' He looked Duo in the eyes and laughed. Duo carried on walking to the car, dragging Wufei again and he followed willingly.

Duo put Wufei in the passenger side of the car and laid the seat down and buckled him up.

'You're such a pain.' He said under his breath. Wufei appeared to be sleeping and Duo just stared at him, thinking. Someone shouting his name interrupted his thoughts. It was Trey.

'Ye forgot yer jacket. I'm sure ye wont be back fer a while now.' He looked at the car and frowned. 'Drive safely ye hear.' He tossed the jacked to him and Duo caught it with one hand and shut the car door with the other.

'Don't worry, I always am.' He slid over the car to save walking around and got in he started the car and waved one last time to Trey and drove off.


	4. So Yesterday

Chapter 4  
So yesterday

If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away  
Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday

* * *

Duo had slept soundly last night. After getting Wufei in the house, who isn't that light, and after he threw up and then when he needed someone to sleep with, he had a good sleep.

Wufei was all messed up, as was Duo. Actually, Duo was more tired than drunk and really just obliged to anything Wufei asked. If the only way he could get any sleep were to let Wufei sleep in the same bed as him he would let Wufei sleep in the same bed as him. Duo knew he should have fought with him, but Wufei was drunk and would have acted stupid, and not listen to what he was saying at all. He also knew that Wufei was going to flipping out at him in the morning.

Duo was on his back and had one hand behind his head under the pillow and the other one was by his side. Beside him was Wufei, he was lying on his stomach and had his head turned away from Duo he had his left hand hanging off the edge of the bed, his right was grabbing the material of Duo's shirt.

Duo shifted, trying not to wake him, or was he trying to save his own neck? He removed the blankets and lifted Wufei's hand of his chest and rolled off the bed. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and started a shower.

Wufei's arm suddenly felt cold. When he was aware the he was awake his head felt like it had a sudden impact on it. He opened his eyes and was suddenly disoriented. He sat up straight and then fell on the floor. He felt queasy and felt like he didn't have enough sleep. He tired getting up off the floor but couldn't, his hands and knees weren't strong enough so instead, he just lie on the floor.

Duo came out the bathroom; half dried and had a towel around his waist and hair.

'Wufei?' Duo asked the silence of the room. He walked around the bed.

'You're dead.' He spat out.

'What happened?' Duo asked, ignoring his statement.

'I feel out of YOUR bed.' He said. Duo kneeled on the floor, as not to 'expose' himself to help Wufei into a sitting position.

'You wanted to sleep here.' His comment made Wufei blush. Duo looked skeptical at him and smiled. 'Are you blushing?' Wufei tried to hide his face and turn his head, but Duo grabbed his face and turned it to look at him, which made Wufei blush more. Duo laughed, 'the stoic solitary dragon is blushing.' Wufei used all of his strength to push Duo off him and pull himself into a sitting position on the bed again where he sat and scowled.

'Well, anyway.' Duo grabbed some cloths out of a drawer and walked back into the bathroom. Wufei sat on the bed, still scowling at what happened. He couldn't think with the headache he had or the sick stomach. He rolled over to Duo's side and got off the bed trying to stand properly. He walked over to the bathroom door and leaned on the wall beside the handle for support.

'Duo?' he said. 'I need pills……… headache pills, strong ones.' Duo opened the door and stuck his head out. He had gotten dressed but his hair was still down.

'Let's celebrate, you very first hangover.'

'Give me something please………the kitchen seems like miles from here.'

'Oh come on now, you can lick it. You've had worse.'

'I'm beginning to think that statement is wrong.' He rubbed his temples.

Duo opened the door all the way now and walked over to some pill bottles on the counter.

'Let's see. This wont do……… do you think you need extra strength?'

'I don't really care. Just give me something god damnit.' he urged, sliding down onto the floor still holding his head. Duo came out seconds later and handed him a cup and two white oval shaped pills.

'Here.'

'Thank-you.' he replied.

Duo walked over to the bed and started putting in his braid again. 'I'm sorry about last night Wufei. I really thought you could hold your alcohol. I mean, you can endure so much.'

Wufei rubbed his eyes and thought about saying "no problem" but that wasn't like him. He was stubborn. 'Never mind. What's done is done. As long as I didn't make too much of a fool out of myself.'

'Well, I got you out of there before that could happen.' He grabbed a stray hair tie that was in the dresser and tied it around his braid.

'Duo? Why are you trying so hard?'

'Trying so hard for what?'

'Oh come on, since when are you afraid of anything?' he asked, arms outstretched and resting on his knees.

'Well, ever since her got angry at us and probably swore that he would sacrifice me to his pagan god if we didn't start to get along or at least tolerate each other………That s when I start to "Respect" his judgment rather than be afraid of it.'

'But we don't have to do things. I mean do actually think he would do something as bold as getting someone to spy on us. That is so immature.'

'It is a little immature I guess.' Duo said. 'Well, I guess, to be honest that, deep down I wanted to know the person behind the mask you know.'

Wufei looked up. Kind of shocked. No one really cared about him, wanted to know who he really was. He couldn't spill his emotions……… he was a fighter and fighters have to be strong. He didn't know what to say to Duo. He feels something, but can't tell anyone. What if they would laugh? He bent his head down again.

'Anyway, do you think you can handle food?' he asked, his chipper self again.

'Don't mention food.' Wufei said.

'Sorry. How about you lay down some more and then eat.' Duo offered. Wufei nodded and got up. He wasn't feeling as dizzy and could walk more easily. He started heading for the door, not wanting to intrude in Duo's room any longer.

'You can stay in here, it's easier. And I don't mind.' Wufei looked behind and Duo who was now standing up walking towards the door. 'If you want.' He said and walked out. Wufei looked at Duo walking away and out of sight. He contemplated walking the little ways to Duo's bed or walk halfway across the house to his.

It was an easy decision. Wufei gingerly walked over to the bed, since every footstep made his head pound, and flopped down on it.

* * *

Downstairs, Duo had cooked bacon. He had bread in the toaster, a couple slices of tomatoes, lettuce, and mayonnaise out. Wufei slowly descended the stairs, as not to trip and hurt himself. He was still a little lightheaded. He really didn't any sleep he just closed his eyes and was thinking the whole time he was lying there. He heard toast pop out of the toaster and the smell of the bacon made him quite nauseas. Wufei had taken a very quick shower in his room before he came downstairs.

Duo must have heard him because he turned around just as Wufei entered the kitchen.

'Wufei, go get some rest.'

'I don't need any.' He said. Duo rolled his eyes and put down his butter knife that he was using to spread the mayonnaise and wiped off his hands. Wufei stood straight and ridged with his hands at his side, eyes looking directly at Duo, who wasn't sure if he was angry at him or not.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'What?' Duo asked letting a little laugh of confusion escape his lips.

'Also……… I'm sorry too.'

'For?'

'For………' Wufei breathed deep and held it for a moment before letting it out. 'For……… I don't know how to PUT it.' he exaggerated on the word "put."

Wufei moved closer and put his hand on his head and turned around again. 'I'm a little confused.' He finally said.

'You're making me confused.' Duo said to Wufei's back and moving slightly closer to him. Wufei turned around and grabbed Duo's neck and brought them nose-to-nose. Duo's breath caught in his throat. For the brief minute that Wufei's nose was touching his he thought that he was going to pummel him until he pressed his lips against his.

So many thoughts we going through their minds, like "why am I doing this" and "Is he kissing me?" When Wufei pulled away from Duo he just stared at him, befuddled.

'What……… was that?' Duo asked breathlessly.

'I'm sorry.' He said blushing crimson. Then without warning Duo pushed Wufei against the wall and his lips were crushed against his in a matter of seconds. Wufei was shocked and all her could do was stare until he felt Duo's tongue at his lips. He parted them slightly and felt his tongue slip into his mouth. Wufei placed one hand on Duo's neck and the other on his hip. Duo had his both arms by Wufei's face, his tongue exploring the caverns of his mouth. Then the door opened.


	5. Empty

Chapter 5  
Empty

Something has left my life  
And I don't know where it went to  
Somebody caused me strife  
And it's not what I was seeking  
All my plans they fell through my hands  
They fell through my hands  
All my dreams it suddenly seems  
Empty.

* * *

Duo and Wufei both didn't move where they heard the door opened. They were staring at each other and trying not to breath. They released each other and Duo shoved Wufei over some, so he could lean on the wall as well. Both boys were breathing heavily and Duo looked around the corner and his eyes laid on Heero.

'Heero?' he asked confused. He looked up and continued walking towards the couch.

'Well, I thought you two had killed each other.' He said, trying to be funny, but no one could tell because of his monotone. 'By the way, where is Wufei?'

'Oh………he's here.' Wufei walked out the other door that led to the living room with a sandwich in hand. Heero noticed the light blush that danced across his cheeks and his slightly swollen lips.

'I was making lunch, would you like something?' Wufei said, taking a seat in the closest chair. Duo looked almost appalled that Wufei had took HIS sandwich, especially after he said he didn't want any.

'Making lunch………' Heero turned around and headed for the stairs. 'Not really, I have to eat lunch with Relena, and if I don't she said I'd better fear for my life.'

'What?' Duo asked, poking his head around the corner.

'Well, not that I couldn't fend off the one hundred plus body guards to come and get me, its just that the faster I get this little lunch thing over with, the sooner I can leave this behind me.' He finished at the top of the stairs and walked into the bathroom. Wufei and Duo just stared at each other and when Duo heard the water running and waltzed over to him and grabbed the sandwich out of his hand taking a seat on the couch right beside the chair where Wufei was seated.

'That is MINE you know.'

'Well I wasn't going to eat it.'

'Whatever. You know, who'd have thought that, of all people, Heero might have caught us.' He snickered.

'Shut up.' Wufei snapped.

'Hey,' he started defensively, 'You started it.'

'You………just shut up.' He demanded.

Duo shoved half the sandwich in his mouth, saying that it was a bite and continued to talk, although Wufei didn't understand anything but 'what' 'flies' and 'her'. He really didn't have a clue as to what he was saying at all.

'Could you repeat that please?'

'I said, "What is Heero tells the others about this. We can just say that is lies," that it'

'Oh………I'm sure………eat your stupid food.' Duo put his plate on the table and crawled over to the end of the couch near Wufei and leaned over so that they were nose to nose.

'You know what………I don't want that anymore.' Wufei blushed a little and just stared at Duo partially cross-eyed when he closed what little gap there was between the two.

The two were interrupted again by continual knocking on the door and an annoying screaming at the other side. Wufei pushed Duo away who, in turn, fell to the floor just as the door opened and Relena stood in the doorway.

'You!' She screamed and pointed a finger towards Duo as he poked his head over the back of the couch. 'Where's Heero! I've been waiting forever!' she exclaimed slamming the door. 'Well?'

'In the shower……… don't you hear the water running?' Wufei said calmly.

'How can anyone hear anything with all this screaming?' Duo said clasping his hands over his ears and sliding back towards the floor.

'Why are you here so early Relena?' Heero's voice asked from the middle of the stairs. He was rubbing behind his head with a towel, drying his hair faster. 'Can't I have anytime by myself?' he thought bitterly.

'Well,' she started, 'I wanted to make sure you were ready and we are going to get there early!' she squealed.

'Oh Relena. I've invited those two since they had nothing else to do.' Relena's jaw dropped and so did Wufei and Duo's.

'They- they can't come………' Relena stammered.

'Why not? You have nothing against them do you?' Heero asked placing the damn hair towel across the back of a kitchen chair.

Relena sighed in defeat. 'No, of course I have nothing against them. What kind of a person do you think I am?'

* * *

Relena had booked one of the finest restaurants and for only two people, so she had to do some major ass kissing to get a table with four seats. Duo sat across from Wufei and in-between Relena and Heero who sat beside Wufei, as did Relena.

Relena was in a simple white dress that buttoned up in the front and it hung onto the sides of her shoulders. It was long at the back and shorter in the front. She didn't do anything special with her just the simple symmetrical braids on each side of her head. She wasn't looking too happy. Heero had made sure that he was in-between Wufei and Duo and not beside her. He didn't care if the others were suffering; to him they already were on account that he practically dragged them there so he wouldn't have to be alone with them.

Duo ordered as much food as he could handle and then some. Since he was getting a free meal, he decided to get a lot of it. Wufei, however, didn't get much at all, just a simple caesar salad. Relena insisted he got something more but he just brushed her off by saying he wouldn't want to make a woman pay too much on him. Relena and Heero both got reasonable amounts of food.

There was quiet ballroom music playing and Relena kept asking if Heero would dance with her over and over and over and over and over……… and it went on like that through the whole night until Duo finally told her to dance with him or shut up. Thinking that the outburst would have corked her pie hole, Duo didn't have a problem saying that. It was only when Relena was thrilled that he offered and she happily obliged to it. Heero and Wufei were both in shock, and so was Duo.

'Well, come on.' Relena said to Duo.

'Uh, I might hurt you, I'm not a good dancer.'

'Oh.' She huffed bitterly and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dancing section. He turned to face the other two and shrugged before he was tugged once more.

'Stupid.'

'What is?' asked Heero.

'You. Taking me here and for what? Your own purpose, just so you wouldn't have to be alone with her.' He pointed towards Relena and Duo who seemed to always be one step behind her.

'That's not the only reason. Come on,' he leaned on the table, expression never changing, 'you guys needed to get out of the house and you must have been hungry. Why don't you get something else?'

'Why don't you just tell her how you feel?'

'What does that have to do with anything?' Heero asked rather bluntly.

'Well?' he urged.

'Why aren't you eating?'

'Why can't you just answer the question?'

'Why are you changing the subject?'

'We're going on to a different topic. I'm not too hungry that's why, now answer the question.' He said intertwining his hands and fingers on his lap.

'I don't know. I don't hate her………but she can be really annoying at times. Most of the time, all of the time, it's that she never leaves me alone. I swear that women has a tracer on me.' Wufei snorted in an almost mock laughter.

'It's probably on Wing.' Were his last words until he heard foot steps walking over and heard Relena's soft laughing and Duo's loud voice talking about something that the other two had no idea what he was babbling about.

* * *

'So what are you planning to do now Heero? Going to stay at the house' Asked Duo who was leaning his elbows on his knees and leaning forward so he could see Heero who was beside Relena and Wufei in the back seat of Relena's limo. Wufei was near the window and was looking out it Duo was at the other window.

'I'm going to head back and finish what I started to do before I got invited to dinner.' He said staring at nothing in particular.

'Oh. Okay.' Duo sighed. 'Tomorrow is Sunday, everyone will be coming home Monday they said. Or maybe we'll get another surprise eh Wufei.' (A/N YES I AM CANADIAN EH! J/K no but seriously, I'm Canadian……… anyway.) But Wufei didn't seem to hear him, he was lost in his own little world staring out the window, although there wasn't a calm day dreamy look on his face, it was more of a 'I'm going to kill you' face.

'Hey Wufei? You hoo?' Wufei looked over rather annoyed. When Duo didn't say anything he raised his eye brows and said, 'what?'

'Oh never mind!' Duo said throwing his hands around and leaning back on the seat.

The car swerved slightly into the driveway of the safe house………although they were all sure that since it was in the middle of a small town that everyone knew their exact location, Relena did anyway. Duo and Wufei both got out and Heero stayed in the car.

'How do you think I got here in the first place?' He said, more of a statement than a question. Wufei nodded and closed the door the car drove off and out of sight.

'That was eventful!' Duo said cheerily and then his smile faded when he looked at Wufei.

'What's wrong Wufei?'


	6. Resurrection

Chapter 6  
Resurrection

We are the less than mighty  
Never was a way I thought it could be  
Never quite enough to leave you when you go  
I saw you strip my babies  
Animal the way you cut them might be  
Animal the way I cut you from below

* * *

The door slammed and Wufei ripped off his over coat and tossed it onto the couch not listening to the words that Duo was saying. He was following him around like a trained dog, trying to get some answers as to why he was so upset, and even more so at him!

'What. Did. I do?' he asked stubbornly. Wufei continued his way up stairs, Duo training behind him, still in his shoes. When he didn't get an answer for the sixth time he grabbed the back of Wufei's shirt and pulled him back, shoving him up against a wall.

Wufei's body was crushed between the wall and Duo. His face was sideways of the wall looking at something at the end of the hallway. Duo was bracing him with his forearms and leaning his face closer.

'Answer me damnit!' Wufei refused and Duo pushed on his back. Wufei didn't bother fighting back; he didn't really feel like a fight. Besides, it was late and he was tired and if he really needed to he would defend himself, but right now it wasn't anything critical.

'I- don't trust you'

'What?' Duo asked releasing him and moving to the other wall of the hallway. 'What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?'

'You………just going around and doing what ever you please. If you didn't like me that way, then……… you don't have to be stupid about it.' Wufei shouted angrily at him.

'I didn't say I didn't like you.' He screamed back with fists balled. 'One day your punching me, next day your drinking with me and the next I know you KISSING me. What do you expect me to do? I'm confused. I don't understand your creepy feelings. You keep them hidden so well under that impenetrable mask of yours.' He shouted feeling trapped against the wall. 'Besides,' he said more softly, 'I do like you.'

Wufei looked at the floor and slid down to it until he was sitting fully on it, he legs extended and near Duo's feet. There was a long silence, then a sigh, and then a frustrated scream that came from Wufei. Duo did nothing. He stood there looking down at him, simply confounded.

'Wufei………' he said finally. He looked up to meet caring eyes. He closed them and then pulled himself off the floor.

'Good night, tomorrow, everyone will be back, and it'll be the same as it was. Sorry for any confusion I caused.' He walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. Duo followed him and started knocking on the door.

'C'mon don't hide, that's not like you!' he started pounding on the door repeatedly. 'Fine.'

Wufei sat on the edge of the tub, his toothbrush on the edge of the sink that he was going to use until Duo started shouting at him. 'I made him angry.' He thought. 'I made shinigami angry.' He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was annoyed with himself, with Heero, with Relena. With everyone that made his life totally miserable. It all started when they had asked him to join to save the Earth. Quatre wouldn't stop hounding him about it either. He known Duo before that, when they were in the cell together………he didn't really feel anything then but it was just this year that………that……… Wufei cut off his trails of thoughts and brushed his teeth and to just stop thinking and to go to bed.

* * *

Duo lay awake in bed, he could hear that Wufei had finished with the bathroom and had gone of to his own bed, even though it had been hours ago. Duo was thinking about what he had said to him, about their conversation. Was Wufei jealous? Was he jealous when he had danced with Relena? Well, it wasn't really his fault. Duo crossed his arms over his chest in an almost mock defense. Maybe it was something that Heero had told him. Maybe they had discussed something while he and Relena were dancing away on the dance floor. Whatever the case was, Wufei made his point across that what ever they had, it was over.

Duo sat up in bed. 'We didn't have anything in the first place.' Duo murmured. 'How can we "Break up" if we weren't even together?' he crept out of his bed and walked over to the door that led to the hallway. Duo's room was at the end and Wufei's room was at the edge of the stairs. He walked down the hall, which seemed to be elongated, his feet slapping the hard wood floor.

He stopped. Right in front of Wufei's door and reached for the handle and stopped. He didn't know what he was doing. Was he going to apologize to him? What would he apologize for? He turned the door handle slowly, until it was opened enough to fit his head through. He looked around the dark, simple room. Quatre made sure that the boys were all treated very well in the safe houses. Queen size beds all unnecessary since they were rarely sleeping anyway. Rooms very well furnished with night tables, dressers, and desks……… the works!

The only light was the light that was illuminating from the soft light in the hallway, which was creeping in the room in a cone shape. Duo walked the rest of the way in and saw that Wufei was sleeping soundly in his bed. He was on his side closest to the wall and was facing it. He drew nearer and could see the slight expanding of his chest under the blankets from his gentle breathing.

Duo held his breath as he sat on the edge of the bed. He knew he was taking it too far, Wufei said to just forget about it and it was best to listen to him, but this was eating at him. 'I know I-' Duo whispered but never finished. He got up on the bed on hands and knees and started crawling towards him. Wufei rolled over on his back, feeling the shifting of the bed and opened his eyes to stare Duo right in the face. Not really seeing who it was in the dark, he started thrashing at him. Duo, who was quick to maneuver straddled Wufei and pinned his hands above his head.

'Shhhhh,' he soothed. 'It's only me,' He said removing his hands from his wrists, 'Duo.' He smiled.

'What are you doing in here?' Wufei said sleepily, looking over towards the clock that read one something in the morning. 'It's so early.'

'I couldn't sleep, not knowing that I owe you an apology.'

'Can't it wait till morning?' He slumped back against his pillows and was already dozing back off to sleep when Duo slapped him a little. 'Wake up.' he ordered.

'What do you want?'

'Listen,' he said rolling off of him and lying beside him instead. 'I was thinking………when you said out in the hall earlier,' he poked Wufei to make sure that he was awake and an annoyed grunt gave him his answer and he continued, 'I didn't have to be "stupid" about you kinda liking me?' even in the dark Wufei was sure that Duo could see him blushing in mortification………he wasn't sure if he was here to make fun or be serious. 'Well, no. I'm not being "stupid"' he mocked. 'I'm not. I guess I like you too………kinda.' He snorted. 'Are you even listening to me?'

'Yes.' Wufei said simply.

'I _kinda_ always have. I just thought that you hated me like you showed numerous amounts of time with the sudden abuse that strikes through you.' It was Wufei's turn to snicker.

'Now don't laugh I'm serious ok.' He sulked. 'How could I think that the most bitter, unmistakably rude and constantly finicky "Wufei" would………you know, someone like me.' Duo felt Wufei shift on the bed and felt hot breath on his cheek and got shivers.

'No, I guess I don't know what you mean, Duo,' said Wufei leaning more over him.

'Well………Never mind, I'll talk to you in the morning.' He said getting up, only to have Wufei's arm blocking him.

'Now you're tired? Well, I'm not tired anymore………you wanna know why?'

'………' Duo stared him in the face, not too sure which answer he was looking for.

'The answer is………that you came in here, woke me up………and now you want to leave? Is that it?'

'Well,' he jested, 'I am pretty tired.' His comment made Wufei raise his brow in question.

He leaned down and nuzzled the soft flesh of Duo's neck and leaving light kisses. He kissed up to his jawbone, leaving trails of fire behind. He shuddered underneath his lips as Wufei grabbed his face and turned his titled head to face and kissed him on the lips hard enough to bruise. Duo slowly raised a hand and placed it on Wufei's upper arm and the other at the nape of his neck to bring him down even closer. They broke apart for a split second for needed oxygen and then their lips were joined once more. Duo's tongue met Wufei's lips and slid it across the bottom. He parted his lips a little bit allowing Duo to enter. Both their tongues were in a war with each other, both trying to maintain dominance. Once again they split apart, in desperate need of oxygen.

'I thought you were mad at me,' Duo panted.

'I suppose I was,' He replied and then paused. 'Yesterday.' He raked his hands across his chest and Duo shivered underneath his fingertips. Duo brought Wufei's face down to his again and claimed his lips again.

* * *

The morning sun shown over the horizon and Quatre was leaning on the armrest in a car with his chin in his palm. He looked distressed about something. Trowa looked over and then back at the road, he knew there was something wrong, and he was pretty sure that it was concerning Wufei and Duo. He had been talking about them the whole weekend. It was supposed to be their weekend alone up at the circus with Catherine, but he was too worried that they might have killed each other. That's why Trowa decided to go home in the morning and not in the afternoon

'Quatre, I'm sure there fine………after-all, you did have someone to check up on them.'

'Come on, it's Heero, did you actually think that he would do something like that, for me?'

'I sure it was for his benefit too Quatre, I mean, everyone was pretty annoyed with Wufei and for some reason, he was always taking it out on Duo.' Trowa removed his right hand off the steering wheel and reached for Quatre's. When he found it he grasped it reassuringly as they turned into the driveway.

'Maybe we should think about moving to a different location, I'm sure everyone knows where we live now, we should go to a more remote place.'

'I know, it may be dangerous, but who really feels like walking or driving into a town when you live sooooo far away from it, that's all I was thinking about when I decided this place.' Quatre explained.

'I see what you mean, I wouldn't want to go that long way just to get simple food. And I'm sure no one else would either.'

They both got out of the car and Trowa grabbed the bag in the back that contained their cloths and brought it in the house, following Quatre.

The house was quiet. Except for the sound of the coffee machine in the kitchen, there was no sound.

'Heero probably killed them both.'

'Quatre!'

'What? It's true there isn't any sound. Wufei is usually up way before ten.'

'Shhh,' Trowa hushed. 'No I think they're up stairs. Trowa walked over to the stair case and listen harder, although he couldn't make out what they were saying, only a couple of words, like 'move' or 'go.' Quatre crept behind him up the staircase to Wufei's room and Trowa pushed the door open.

They were in the center of the room. Wufei was dressed black pants and a green long-sleeved top. Duo was in pants and a black sweatshirt. He had his hair up in towel, signifying that he had gotten out of the shower not too long ago. Both were sitting on pillows on the floor, between them was a chessboard on a very short table.

'You're home early.' Duo said movie the Red Queen forward.

'You guys are still alive?' Quatre asked.

'Yes. Barely.' Wufei sniggered

'Oh………well where's Heero?'

'I dunno, he left with Relena, said he had to do something yesterday about today or tomorrow or something.' Duo told them.

'So, just playing chess?' Duo and Wufei looked at each other and then Back at the doorway where Trowa and Quatre stood.

'Yeah, pretty much.'


End file.
